1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a container which includes more than two members, each one of which has holes defined therein and some of the members have stubs extending therefrom so as to be inserted into the holes to form the container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most containers are made of wooden boards which are fixedly connected with each other by nailing or glue. These types of containers occupy a certain space and are not suitable to be dismantled frequently so that the owners have to prepare a large warehouse to store the containers. A high transportation cost is incurred when the containers are sent to the sellers or the like. Furthermore, the containers are troublesome for the owners if one or two walls thereof need to be replaced.
The present invention intends to provide an improved container assembly which is formed by members, some of which have holes defined therein and some of which have stubs extending therefrom so as to be inserted into the holes whereby the container can be constructed.
Therefore, the container in accordance with the present invention can be assembled or dismantled easily without any damage occurring to an outer surface of the members of the container.